la_bd_de_journal_au_quebecfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Liste des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par les journaux québécois, par titres anglais
ENCYCLOPÉDIE DE LA BANDE DESSINÉE DE JOURNAL AU QUÉBEC 1918-1988 Visitez notre page Facebook et adhérez à notre groupe: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1957307814484818/ ---- Liste des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par les journaux québécois, par titres anglais Bandes non-identifiées: *? de Tom ?? 1963 traduit Nono l'Épateur - Bandes Quotidiennes * ? de Vic Donahue ? 1945 traduit L'Histoire de l'Atome - Photo-Journal * ? de Vic Donahue 1946 traduit L'Histoire Extraordinaire du Radar - Photo-Journal * ? de Vic Donahue 1947 traduit L'Histoire des Ailes - Photo-Journal * ? de Walt Scott 1952 traduit Lumière sur le Calvaire - Photo-Journal * ? de Walt Scott 1956 traduit Le Miracle du Bonhomme de Neige - Photo-Journal Numérique: *101 Dalmatians de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *20,000 Leagues Under the Sea de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *4 Aces ou Four Aces de Hal Forrest A: *A Christmas Carol (Chad) de Chad Grothkopf *A Christmas Carol (Classics Illustrated) de Classics Illustrated no. 53 *A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court de Chad Grothkopf *A Midsummer Night's Dream de Chad Grothkopf *A Tale of Two Cities de James Carroll Mansfield *A Tiger Walks de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *A Tree Grows in Brooklyn de Betty Smith par William Meade Prince *Abbie an' Slats de Raeburn Van Buren *Ace Drummond de Clayton Knight *Aggie Mack de Harold Rasmussen *Akwas de Mike Roy *Aladdin and the Magic Lamp de Chad Grothkopf *Aladdin Jr. de William Meade Prince *Alexander Smart, Esq. de A.C. Fera *All in a Lifetime de Frank Beck *All in Sport de Chet Adams *Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves de Chad Grothkopf *Alice in Wonderland (Chad) de Chad Grothkopf *Alice in Wonderland (Disney) de Walt Disney *Alice in Wonderland (Disney 1974) de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Alley Oop de V.T. Hamlin *All in Sport de Chet Adams *Always Belittlin' de Percy Crosby *Andy Capp de Reg Smythe *Annibelle de Dorothy Urfer *Animal Crackers de Rog Bollen *Antioch Actress de J. R. Perkins par Neil O'keeffe *Apartment 3-G de Alex Kotzky *Archie de Bob Montana B: *B.C. de Johnny Hart *Babe 'n' Horace de Abe Martin *Babes in Toyland de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Bambi de Walt Disney's Sunday pages *Barney Baxter de Frank Miller *Barney Google and Snuffy Smith de Fred Laswell *Basil de Gerry Lants *Batman de Bob Kane *Bedknobs And Broomsticks de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Beetle Bailey de Mort Walker *Ben and Me de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Ben Casey de Neil Adams *Ben-Hur de Chad Grothkopf *Betty de C.A. Voight *Betty and Veronica de Archie Comic *Betty Boop de Max Fleisher *Biff Baker de Hank Schlensker alias Henry Lee *Big Ben Bolt de John Cullen Murphy *Big George de Virgil Partch *Big Red de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Big Sister de Les Forgrave *Billy Make Believe de H.E. Homan *Blackbeard's Ghost de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Blondie de Chic Young *Bobby Dazzler de Otto Messmer *Bobby Sox de Marty Links *Bon Voyage de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Boner's Ark de Mort Walker sous le pseudonyme de Addison *Book-of-the-Month Club *Bozo de Foxo Reardon *Brenda Breeze de Rolfe Mason *Brenda Starr Reporter de Dale Messick *Brick Bradford de Clarence Gray *Bringing Up Father de George McManus *Britannia Mews de Margerie Sharp par Jack Betts *Broncho Bill de Harry O'Neill *Broom-Hilda de Russell Myers *Bruce Gentry de Ray Bailey *Buck Rogers de Rick Yager *Buffalo Bill de Fred Meagher *Bugs Bunny de Ralph Heimdahl *Bunion de George Martin *Buttons de Sam Leff C: *Captain Easy de Roy Crane *Captain from Castile de Samuel Shellabarger par Neil O'Keefe *Captain Kate de Jerry Skelly *Captain Midnight de Russ Winterboham et Erwin Hess *Captain Yank de Frank Tinsley *Carnival de Dick Turner *Cass Timberlane de Sinclair Lewis par James Montgomery Flagg *Cathy de Cathy Guisewite *Channel Chuckles de Bil Keane *Chip Collins de Jack Wilhelm *Chris Crusty bande-compagnon de Ella Cinders *Chris Welkin, Planeteer de Art Sansom *Chubby's Diary de Jack Farr *Cicero's Cat de Bud Fisher *Cinderella de Walt Disney *Cinderella (Disney 1973) de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Cinderella in Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Who? de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Clarence de Crawford Young *Classics Illustrated 1947-1950 *Closer Than We Think de Arthur Radebaugh *Cluny Brown de Margery Sharp par Wallace Morgan *Colonel Effingham's Raid de Berry Fleming par Creig Flessel *Combined Operations de Hilary A. St. George Saunders par William Sharp *Connie de Frank Godwin *Conrad de Bill Schorr *Cranberry Boggs de Don Dean *Curly Kayoe de Sam Leff *Curly Kayoe featuring Buttons de Sam Leff *Cuties de E. Simms Campbell *Cynthia de Irving Novick D: *Daisy Kenyon de Elizabeth Janeway par James Montgomery Flagg *Dan Dunn de Norman Marsh *Danny Future de Bob McCormick *Darby O'Gill and the Little People de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *David Copperfield de Charles Dickens Classics Illustrated no. 48 *Davy Crockett de James Carroll Mansfield *Davy Jones de Al McWilliams *Day Shift de Frank Adams *Dennis the Menace de Hank Ketcham *Dick Tracy de Chester Gould *Dick's Adventures in Dreamland de Neil O'Keeffe *Dickie Dare de Coulton Waugh *Dill and Daffy de Stanley Link *Dixie Dugan de John H. Striebel *Do it Yourself de Morrie Brickman *Doggy Dramas de Calvin Fader *Dolly Dimples and Bobby Bounce de Grace Drayton *Don Poco de Otto Messmer *Don Winslow of the Navy de Frank V. Martinek *Donald Duck de Walt Disney *Dondi de Irwin Hasen *Donnie de Darrell McClure *Dopey Dildock de Gus Edson *Dotty Dripple de Buford Tune *Doug Wright's Family connu aussi sous le nom de Nipper de Doug Wright *Dr. Guy Bennett de Frank Thorne *Dr. Kildare de Ken Bald *Drago de Burne Hogarth *Drift Marlo de Tom Cooke *Drowsy Dick de Violet Moore Higgins *Dudley D. de David Gantz *Duel in the Sun de Niven Busch par F.R. Gruger *Dumbo de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales E: *Earth People de Arnie Mossler *Easter Story de John J. Sunley *Eb and Flo de Paul Sellers *Ella Cinders de Charlie Plumb et Fred Fox *Elmer de A.C. Fera *Elwood de Ben Templeton et Tom Forman *Emmy Lou de Marty Links *Escape to Witch Mountain de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Earth People de Arnie Mossler *Etta Kett de Paul Robinson F: *Fablettes de Nicholas Afonsky *Fan Fare de Walt Ditzen *Fearless Fosdick bande à l'intérieur de Li'l Abner de Al Capp *Feeny Farm de George Lemont *Felix the Cat de Otto Messmer *Ferd'nand de Henning Mikkelsen (MIK) *Fisher's History of Boxing bande-compagnon de Joe Palooka *Flash Gordon de Alex Raymond *Flook de Wally Fawkes *Flyin' Jenny de Russell Keaton *Follow Me, Boys de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Forlorn River de Jack Abbott *Four Aces ou 4 Aces de Hal Forrest *Freckles and His Friends de Merrill Blosser *Fred Basset de Alex Graham *Freddie and Fritz de Dudley T. Fisher Jr. *Fritzi Ritz de Ernie Bushmiller *Frontiers of Science de Andrea Bresciani *Fu Manchu de Leo O'Mealia G: *Galexo (Batman) *Garfield de Jim Davis *Gasoline Alley de Frank King *G-Boys de Lou Hanlon *Gene Autry de Bert Laws *Gengis-Khan de James Carroll Mansfield *Germ Tamer, Louis Pasteur de Chad Grothkopf *Ginger Meggs de J.C. Bancks *Glamor Girls de Don Flowers *Gordo de Gus Arriola *Grandma de Charles Kuhn *Green Dolphin Country de Elizabeth Goudge par Lawrence Butcher *Grin and Bear it de Rick Yager *Guadalcanal Diary de Richard Tregaskis par I.B. Hazelton *Gummer Street de Phil Krohn *Gus and Jaq de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales H: *Hagar the Horrible de Dik Browne *Hall of Fame of the Air de Clayton Knight *Hang Your Hat on the Wind de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Hank and Honey de Bernard Segal (Seeg) 1960 traduit Louise et Louis - Bandes Quotidiennes *Hansel and Gretel de Chad Grothkopf *Hapless Harry de George Gately Gallagher *Harold Teen de Carl Ed *Hawks of the Seas de Will Eisner *Hawkshaw the Detective de Gus Mager alias Watso *Heathcliff de George Gately Gallagher *Henry de Carl Anderson *Herbie Rides Again de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Herby bande-compagnon de Smitty de Walter Berndt *Herky de Clyde Lewis *Herman de Clyde Lamb *Hey Swingy de Jan Green *Hi and Lois de Dik Browne *Hiawatha de James Carroll Mansfield *High Lights of History de James Carroll Mansfield *Hollywood Johnnie de Jim Pabian *Home Port de Olive Higgins Prouty par George Tetzel *Hopalong Cassidy de Dan Spiegle *How It Began de Paul Berdanier *Hubert de Dick Wingert *Huckleberry Finn de Chad Grothkopf *Huckleberry Hollow bande-compagnon de The Little People de Walt Scott *Hunchback of Notre-Dame de Dick Briefer *Hungry Hill de Daphne Du Maurier par Rodlow Willard I: *In Search of the Castaways de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Inspector Dayton de Jerry Iger ? *Invisible Scarlet O'Neil de Russell Stamm *Ivanhoë (Chad) de Chad Grothkopf *Ivanhoë (Mansfield) de James Carroll Mansfield J: *Jack and Judy in Bibleland de William Fay *Jack Swift and his Rocket Ship de Hal Colson *Jane Arden de Russell Ross *Jasper de James Simpkins *Jeff Buchanon de Gordon Johnston *Jeff Cobb de Pete Hoffman *Jimmy de James Swinnerton *Jinglet bande-compagnon de Sweeney and Son de Al Posen *Joan of Arc de James Carroll Mansfield *Joe Jinks de Henry Formhals *Joe Palooka de Ham Fisher *Johnny Hazard de Frank Robbins *Johnny Tremain de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Jo de David Wright *José (Joe) Carioca de Walt Disney's Sunday pages *Joseph the Provider de Thomas Mann par C.B. Falls *Josephine (Robinson) de William B. Robinson *Judge Parker de Dan Heilman *Julius Caesar de William Shakespeare Classics Illustrated no. 68 *Jungle Jim de Alex Raymond *Juniper Junction de James Frise *Just Boy de Doc Winner *Just Kids de A.C. Carter K: *Kelly de Jack Moore *Ken Weston de Jerry Siegel *Kerry Drake de Alfred Andriola *Kevin the Bold de Kreigh Collins *Kidnapped (Disney) de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Kidnapped de Robert Louis Stevenson Classics Illustrated no. 46 *King Aroo de Jack Kent *King of the Grizzlies de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *King of the Royal Mounted de Allen Dean puis Jim Gary *Kitty Higgins de Frank Willard *Knock on Any Door de Willard Motley par John Crosman L: *Lady and the Tramp de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Lady Bountiful de Gene Carr *Lambert the Sheepish Lion de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Lance de Warren Tufts *Larry Brannon de Winslow Mortimer *Le Grand Chef Pierre de Brian Fray et Raymond Claxton *Let's Explore Your Mind de Bill Lignante *Life's Like That de Fred Neher *Li'l Abner de Al Capp *Little Annie Rooney de Nicholas Afonsky et Darrell McClure *Little Eve de Jolita Haberlin *Little Iodine de Jimmy Hatlo *Little Jimmy de James Swinnerton *Little Mary Mixup de Robert Moore Brinkerhoff *Little Orphan Annie de Harold Gray *Little Pedro de William de la Torre *Little Sandy Sleighfoot de Jim Unwin *Little Sport de John Rouson *Little Stanley de Fontaine Fox *Lolly de Pete Hansen *Long Sam de Bob Lubbers *Look to the Mountain de Le Grand Cannon, Jr. par John Fulton *Looie de Martin Branner, bande-compagnon de Winnie Winkle *Looie Blooie de Martin Branner, bande-compagnon de Winnie Winkle *Lorna Doone de James Carroll Mansfield *Louie de Harry Hanan *Lt. Robin Crusoe, U.S.N. de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales M: *Mandrake the Magician de Phil Davis et Fred Fredericks *Mark Trail de Ed Dodd *Marmaduke de Brad Anderson *Martha Wayne de Wilson Scruggs *Mary Poppins de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Mary Worth de Ken Ernst et Allen Saunders *McGurk's Mob de Bux Wexler et Marvin Stein *Men Who Made the World de Chester Sullivan *Merrie Chase de Carl Hubble et Paul Reinman *Mickey Finn de Lank Leonard *Mickey Mouse de Walt Disney *Mike Hammer de Ed Robbins *Ming Foo de Nicholas Afonsky *Miracle of The White Stallions de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Miss Fury de Tarpe Mills *Mister Breger de Dave Breger *Mitzi McCoy de Kreigh Collins *Monkeys, Go Home! de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Moon Mullins de Frank Willard et Ferd Johnson *Moon Pilot de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Moose de Bob Weber *Mopsy de Gladys Parker *Mortimer and Charlie de Ben Batsford *Morty Meekle de Dick Cavalli *Mr. Abernathy de Frank Ridgeway *Mr. and Mrs. de Kin Platt *Mr. Merryweather bande-compagnon de Carnival de Dick Turner *Mr. Tweedy de Ned Riddle *Mrs. Fitz's Flats de Frank Roberge *Mrs. Mike de Benedict et Nancy Freedman par John H. Crosman *Mutt & Jeff de Bud Fisher et Al Smith *My Dog, the Thief de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Myra North Special Nurse de Charles Coll N: *Nancy de Ernie Bushmiller et Jerry Scott *Napoleon and Samantha de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Napoleon de Clifford McBride *Napoleon the First de James Carroll Mansfield *Navy Bob Steele de Wilson Starbuck *Ned Brant de Walt Depew *Nero Wolfe de Mike Roy *Never a Dull Moment de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Nick Haliday de Keats Petree *Nikki Wild Dog of the North de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Nipper connu aussi sous le nom de Doug Wright's Family de Doug Wright *Nippie, bande-compagnon de Mickey Finn de Lank Leonard 1941- *No Deposit, No Return de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *North West Mounted Police de Glen Cravath *Now You See Him, Now You Don't de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales O: *Off the Record de Ed Reed *Old Yeller de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Oliver Twist de James Carroll Mansfield *On Stage with Mary Perkins de Leonard Starr *One Little Indian de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *One of Our Dinosaurs Is Missing de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Ookpik de Al Beaton *Otis bande-compagnon de Brenda Breeze de Dale Rolfe *Otto Honk de Neg Cochran *Our Bill de Harry Haenigsen *Our Boarding House de Gene Ahern *Our Ever Changing World de Murphy Anderson *Our New Age de Athelstan Spilhaus *Out Our Way de J.R. Williams *Ozark Ike de Ray Gotto P: *P.T. Barnum de Chad Grothkopf alias Chad *Pa's Son-in-Law de Charles H. Wellington *Pastoral de Nevil Shute par James E. Ernst *Peanuts de Schulz *[[Penny] de Harry Haenigsen *Perkins de John Miles *Perri de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Pete the Tramp de C.D. Russell *Peter and the Wolf de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Peter Piltdown de Mal Eaton *Peter Pupp de Bob Kane *Peter Rabbit de Vincent Fago *Pieces of Eight de Monftort Amory et Burne Hogarth *Pinocchio de Walt Disney *Pinocchio and Jimmy Cricket in A Coat Tale de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Pogo de Walt Kelly *Polly and Her Pals de Cliff Sterrett *Pollyanna de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Ponytail de Lee Hollex *Pop de John Millar Watt *Popeye de Elzie C. Segar et Bill Zaboly *Pops de George Wolf *Pottsy de Jay Irving *Prince Valiant de Harold Foster *Priscilla's Pop de Al Vermeer Q: *Queen of the Skies de Otto Binder *Quentin Durward de James Carroll Mansfield R: *Race Riley and the Commandos de Milburn Rosser *Radio Patrol de Charlie Schmidt *Redeye de Gordon Bess *Red Morning de Ruby Frazier Frey par Lawrence Butcher *Red Ryder de Fred Harman *Reddy Kilowatt *Reg'lar Fellers de Gene Byrnes *Return to Oz de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Rex Morgan M.D. de Marvin Bradley et Frank Edgington *Ribbons de Carpenter et Wallerstein *Rich John, Poor John de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Rick O'Shay de Stan Lynde *Riders of the Purple Sage de Jack Abbott *Right Around Home de Dudley Fisher *Righterong ? bande-compagnon de This Curious World de William Ferguson 1942-1952 *Rip Kirby de Alex Raymond et John Prenrice *Ripley's Believe It or Not de Robert Ripley *Rivets de George Sixta *Rob Roy de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Robin Hood (Bellamy ?) de Frank Bellamy ? *Robin Hood (Chad) de Chad Grothkopf *Robin Hood (Disney) de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Robin Hood and Company de Charles Snelgrove *Rollo bande-compagnon de Off the Record de Ed Reed *Room and Board de Gene Ahern *Rosco Sweeney de Roy Crane *Rosie's Beau de George McManus *Roy Rogers de Al McKimson *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer de Rube Grossman *Rusty Riley de Frank Godwin S: *Sappo de Elzie C. Segar *Savage Sam de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Scamp de Walt Disney *Secret Agent X-9 de Alex Raymond et Mel Graff *Secrets of Magic de William Meade Prince *Sentinel Louie de Otto Soglow *Sherlock Holmes (Giacoia) de Frank Giacoia *Sherlock Holmes (O'Mealia) de Leo O'Mealia *Shoe de Jeff MacNelly 1986 traduit Bottine - Bandes Quotidiennes *Short Ribs de Frank O'Neal *Silas Marner de George Eliot Classics Illustrated no. 55 *Silent Sam de Jeff Hayes *Silly Symphony Donald Duck de Walt Disney *Silly Symphony Elmer Elephant de Walt Disney *Silly Symphony Little Hiawatha de Walt Disney *Silly Symphony Mother Pluto de Walt Disney *Silly Symphony Pluto the Pup de Walt Disney *Silly Symphony The Farmyard Symphony de Walt Disney *Silly Symphony The Three Little Kittens de Walt Disney *Silly Symphony The Three Little Pigs de Walt Disney *Silly Symphony The Ugly Duckling de Walt Disney *Silly Symphony Timid Elmer de Walt Disney *Silly Symphony de Walt Disney *Simp O'Dill de Sol Hess *Simple Beasts de Doug Hall *Sinbad the Sailor de Chad Grothkopf *Skeets de Dow Walling *Skippy de Percy Crosby *Sleeping Beauty de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *S'matter Pop ? de C.M. Payne *Smilin' Jack de Zack Mosley *Smith! de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Smitty de Walter Berndt *Smokey Stover de Bill Holman *Smokey the Bear de Wes Wood *Snookums de George McManus *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs de Walt Disney *Solve it Yourself Lance Lawson de Norman Hamilton *Somebody's Stenog de A.E. Hayward *Son of Flubber de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Speed Spaulding de Marvin Bradley *Spider-Man de Stan Lee *Spoonhandle de Ruth Moore par Frank Godwin *Star Trek de Thomas Warkentin *Star Wars de Russ Manning *Steve Canyon de Milton Caniff *Steve Roper de William Overgard et Allen Saunders *Strange as it Seems de Elsie Hix *Streaky de Gus Edson *Superman de Jerry Seigel et Joe Shuster *Sweeney and Son de Al Posen *Swiss Family Robinson de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales T: *Tailspin Tommy de Hal Forrest *Tall Tales de Allan Jaffee *Tamerlan de James Carroll Mansfield *Taps for Private Tussie de Jesse Stuart par F.R. Gruger *Tarawa: The Story of a Battle de Robert Sherrod par John W. Mayo *Tarzan de Edgar Rice Burroughs *Tarzan of the Apes de Harold Foster *Ted Towers Animal Master de Frank Buck *Terry and the Pirates de Milton Caniff *Tex de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *That Darn Cat de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The Absent-Minded Professor bande-compagnon de Harold Teen *The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The Adventures of Tom Sawyer de Mark Twain Classics Illustrated no. 50 *The Apple Dumpling Gang de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The Aristocats de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The Barefoot Executive de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The Bears and I de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The Berrys de Carl Grubert *The Better Half de Bob Barnes *The Black Arrow de James Carroll Mansfield *The Black Cauldron de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The Black Rose de Thomas-B. Costain par Howell Dodd *The Boatniks de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The Born Loser de Art Sansom *The Captain and the Kids de Rudolph Dirks *The Case of the Black-Eyed Blonde de Erle Stanley Gardner par Stephen Grout *The Case of the Crooked Candle de Erle Stanley Gardner par Stephen Grout *The Comic Zoo de George Scarbo *The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The Count of Monte Cristo de Jack Kirby alias Jack Cortez *The Counter Kids bande-compagnon de Tillie the Toiler de Russ Westover traduit Derrière le Comptoir - La Patrie du Samedi bande-compagnon de Margot Travaille Trop - La Patrie du Samedi 1926 *The Courtship of Miles Standish de Henry Wadsworth Longfellow Classics Illustrated no. 92 *The Born Loser de Art Sansom *The Family Circus de Bil Keane *The Fighting Prince of Donegal de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The Fisherman and The Jinni de Chad Grothkopf *The Flibbertys de Ray Helle *The Flintstones de Hanna-Barbera *The Fountainhead de Ayn Rand par Frank Godwin *The Foxes of Harrow de Frank Yerby par Lawrence Butcher *The G-Man de Lou Hanlon *The Gas Bag bande-compagnon de The Nebbs *The Giants de Bill Payne *The Gnome-Mobile de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The Good Old Days de Erwin Hess *The Great Locomotive Chase de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The Gumps de Gus Edson *The Happiest Millionaire de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The Harder They Fall de Budd Schulberg par Lawrence Butcher *The Heart of Juliet Jones de Stan Drake *The Horse in the Gray Flannel Suit de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The House of the Seven Gables de Nathaniel Hawthorne Classics Illustrated no. 52 *The Human Comedy de William Saroyan par Nick Hoffe *The Island at the Top of the World de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The Jackson Twins de Dick Brooks *The Jungle Book de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The Katzenjammer Kids de Harold H. Knerr *The Kewpies de Rose O'Neill *The Legend of Lobo de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The Legend of Sleepy Hollow de Chad Grothkopf *The Legends of Davy Crockett de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The Life of Samson, Strong Man of the Bible de Dan Smith traduit L'Histoire de Samson - L'Action Catholique 1943 *The Light in the Forest de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales t *The Lightning de Jumbo Comics *The Little King de Otto Soglow *The Little People de Walt Scott *The Little Tree That Talked de Walt Scott *The Littlest Outlaw de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The Living Desert de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The Lone Ranger de Fran Striker *The Lost Weekend de Charles Jackson par F.R. Gruger *The Love Bug de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The Love-Byrds de Paul Robinson *The Lovebyrds de Paul Robinson *The Man in the Iron Mask de Alexandre Dumas Classics Illustrated no. 54 *The Medieval Castle de Harold Foster *The Million Dollar Duck de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The Monkey's Uncle de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The Moon-Spinners de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The Murders in the Rue Morgue de Chad Grothkopf *The Nature of Things de Walt Disney *The Nebbs de Wallace A. Carlson *The Nut Bros. de Gene Ahern *The Parent Trap de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The Phantom de Wilson McCoy *The Pingos and the Smigs de Clark Watson *The Prisoner of Zenda de James Carroll Mansfield *The Pussycat Princess de Ruth Carroll *The Ryatts ou Winky Ryatt de Jack Elrod *The Sad Sack de George Baker *The Saint de John Spranger *The Salem Frigate de John Jennings par George Tetzel *The Sea Hound de Fran Stricker *The Seven Dwarfs and the Witch-Queen de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The Seventh Cross de Anna Seghers par William Sharp *The Shadow de Vernon V. Greene *The Shaggy Dog de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The Smythes de Rea Irvin *The Snake Pit de Mary Jane Ward par Frank Godwin *The Snowball Express de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The Song of Bernadette de Franz Werfel par Harold Foster *The Spy de James Fenimore Cooper Classics Illustrated no. 51 *The Story of David de Dan Smith traduit L'Histoire du Saint Roi David - L'Action Catholique 1943 *The Story of Jezebel de Dan Smith traduit Histoire de Jezabel - L'Action Catholique 1944 *The Story of Joseph de Dan Smith traduit L'Histoire de Joseph - L'Action Catholique 1943-1944 *The Story of Ruth de Dan Smith traduit L'Histoire de Ruth - L'Action Catholique 1943 *The Story of Solomon de Dan Smith traduit Histoire de Salomon - L'Action Catholique 1944 *The Story of the Savior de Walt Scott *The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde de Chad Grothkopf *The Sword and the Rose de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The Sword in the Stone de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The Teenie Weenies de William Donahey *The Three Bares bande-compagnon de Off the Record de Ed Reed *The Three Lives of Thomasina de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *The Three Musketeers (Chad) de Chad Grothkopf *The Three Musketeers (Mansfield) de James Carroll Mansfield *The Time Top de Clarence Gray *The Toilers of the Sea de Victor Hugo Classics Illustrated no. 56 *The Toodles de Stanley Baer et Betsy Hess Baer *The Van Swaggers de Russ Westover *The Wild Sweet Witch de Philip Woodruff par William Reusswig *The Wizard of Id de Brant Parker *The Wonderful Story of King Arthur Famous Fiction de Chad Grothkopf 1946 *The Wonderland of Oz de Walt Spouse *The World's Greatest Athlete de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Them Days is Gone Forever de Al Posen *There Oughta be a Law de Fagaly et Shorten *Theseus and the Minotaur de Chad Grothkopf *They Never Change de Bill Sakren *They'll Do It Every Time de Jimmy Hatlo *Thimble Theatre de Elzie C. Segar et Bill Zaboly *Third Man on the Mountain de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Thirty Seconds Over Tokyo de Ted W. Lawson par Don Komisarow *This Curious World de William Ferguson *This Funny World de Bob Weber *This Side of Innocence de Taylor Caldwell par John-H. Crosman *Those Calloways de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Tiger de Bud Blake *Tillie the Toiler de Bob Gustafson *Tim Tyler's Luck de Lyman Young *Tiny Tim de Stanley Link *Tippie de Edwina Dumm *Toby Tyler de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Toil of the Brave de Inglis Fletcher par Frank Godwin *Tom Corbett Space Cadet de Ralph Bailey *Toonerville Folks de Fontaine Fox *Treasure Island de Chad Grothkopf *Treasure Island (Mansfield) de James Carroll Mansfield *Trudy de Jerry Marcus *True Comics de Sam Glankoff *Tumbleweeds de Tom K. Ryan *Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea de Jules Verne Classics Illustrated no. 47 *Twice Told Tales de Paul Berdanier *Twin Earths de Al McWilliams traduit Terres Jumelles - Dimanche-Matin traduction de 1955 U: *U.S. Acres de Jim Davis *Uncle Charlie de Peter Scott Laing *Uncle Remus de Walt Disney *Uncle Wiggily de Francis Kirn *Under Two Flags de Chad Grothkopf *Unidentified Flying Oddball de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales Unidentified Flying Oddball V: *Veronica de Archie Comic *Vic Flint de Ralph Lane et Dean Miller *Vic Jordan de Paine et Elmer Wexler *Vignettes of Life de Harry Weinert W: *Wake of The Red Witch de Garland Roark par F.R. Gruger *Walt Disney's Sunday pages de Walt Disney *Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales de Walt Disney *Wash Tubbs de Roy Crane *Westward Ho the Wagons de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *What a Guy de Bill Hoest *Willie de Leonard Sansone *Willie Lumpkin de Stan Lee *Will-Yum de Dave Gerard *Wingate's Raiders de Charles J. Rolo par L.H. Greenwood *Winky Ryatt ou The Ryatts de Jack Elrod *Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Winnie The Pooh and the Honey Tree de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Winnie The Pooh and Tigger Too de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales *Winnie Winkle de Martin Branner *Winthrop de Dick Cavalli *World Hero No. 1 de George Harrisson et August-M. Froehlich X - Y: *Yennie Yonson de C.M. Payne *Yogi Bear de Hanna-Barbera *You be the JudgeRobert Wathen *You Can't Escape de Faith Baldwin par R.F. Schabelitz Z: *Zoolie bande-compagnon de Reg'lar Fellers de Gene Byrnes *ZX-5 de Will Eisner